Lake of Tears
The Lake of Tears was the largest inland body of water featured in maps of Nosgoth, first introduced in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Bordered on the west by mountains and situated near the Pillars of Nosgoth, it was the westernmost point that has been encountered in the series. The lake cannot be visited in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, but was fed by the waterfall stemming from Nupraptor's Retreat, and the resultant (accessible) river which flowed through and south of Vasserbünde.[http://www.nosgoth.net/Blood_Omen/map.htm Blood Omen maps of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm] In the Soul Reaver era, the Drowned Abbey was geographically adjacent to, if not upon, the lake - west of the Sanctuary of the Clans.[http://www.nosgoth.net/Soul_Reaver/map.html Shrykull's Soul Reaver maps at Nosgothic Realm] During Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Raziel traversed a river valley using a stagnant ship in the Rahabim clan territories: the area may have been an inlet of the Lake of Tears. While not explicitly identified in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, it is almost certain that the Lake of Tears is the misty expanse which harbored the Vampire Citadel. In the fourth timeline, Moebius instructed Kain to travel west of the Pillars when directing him to the Citadel: the Lake of Tears is the only body of water in this area. Moebius: "The answers are plain if you know where to look. Go west of the Pillars - there you will find a testament written in stone.." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Using the Balance Emblem, Kain was able to dispel the mists shrouding the Citadel from view. During the Blood Omen era, Raziel and Janos Audron witnessed the destruction of the Pillars from across the lake, and Kain gazed out solemnly across its moors after battling the Elder God. Notes *In Blood Omen's map, a large sea serpent is depicted within the center of the lake, reminiscent of cartographic "here there be monsters" warnings of early seafaring in the real world. Until the release of Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the warning remained a mystery, and was the root of some fan speculation.The Lake of Tears at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) The introduction of the Vampire Citadel and the enigmatic mists surrounding it go toward explaining the origin of such a deterrent. *The name "Lake of Tears" may etymologically serve as a reference to the tragedies that befell the Vampire Citadel and its inhabitants, the Ancient Vampires. *The Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 map, which extends further southwest than others, shows that the Lake flows into the Great Southern Sea. However, its proportions are diminished in comparison to other maps.[http://www.nosgoth.net/BO2/map.htm Blood Omen 2 maps of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm] A small expanse of land can be seen within the lake uniquely on the Soul Reaver 2 map.[http://www.nosgoth.net/sr2/map.htm Soul Reaver 2 maps of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm] References }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Bodies of water Category:Locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Defiance locations